


For your Entertainment

by iraincensus



Series: Shepards Playlist [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Something is lazy on the Normandy. Shepard does not know yet, but it seems to have something to do with two pubescent men.The solution of the problem is so easy. Or?Again a Song is to blame. "For your Entertainment" - Adam Lambert





	For your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Finally free and then ... TV broken. No mass effect for me ...  
> Then you just read and listen to music. That brings me back to stupid ideas.  
> In my mind I can do whatever I want. Dance my dolls, dance.
> 
> Oh yes, my english is still bad.

Litavis Shepard sat at her desk and looked at her to do list. Rescue Miranda's sister. Check. Something that ran fairly smoothly. Help Samara with her daughter. Check. Playing bait was not to her liking. Not really. But it had worked out, even if she had wished for a different outcome for the Justicar. This seemed to have processed that well. Samara astonished her again and again. The conversation with Garrus after that had been strange. He was almost freaked out. More than usual. Often Litavis could listen to something when she was in danger, but this time it was different. Next point on the checklist. Down with the Shadow broker. A grin crossed her face. She had taken Grunt with her. The little one had to let off some steam. It was also good to have a Krogan, if the rest of the unit consisted of biotics. It was really good. Liara was now the new Shadow Broker. But what really made her grin was Grunt's behavior. How he looked at her friend. On the next ground mission he had picked up a blue stone and plugged it in. This question ... "Does Liara like blue?" She really had to get together so as not to laugh out loud. Good, now next point. Blow Pragia up. Huge success. Talk to Jack after that ... well. Drinking with Jack afterwards went better. Much better. Already terrifying how similar they were, even if Litavis had better control. For recreation: visit Liara. Shepard's eyes darkened. Also ticked off. It had been nice to see her friend after a few days and that she was allowed to her database was still a nice extra. Joker took the chance to download loads of movies less well. Of course, the Shadow Broker had taken security measures. Halfway to the Citadel, the virus had taken its full effect and now they were stuck here for a few days. At least she had been able to help Thane with his son. Next item ticked off. The conversation afterwards with the Assassin had been exhausting. What worried her a lot more, was that she did not find a translation for this name. Siha ... What the hell did that mean? Tired, she put down the data pad. Once the Normandy was afloat, she had to help Tali. Fortunately, the admirals understood their situation and postponed the hearing. She was probably allowed to beat reason in the skulls of the Quarians. Thankfully, thanks to Kolyat, she slowly got exercise in it. He had invited her this morning. For coffee, he had questions he did not want to ask Thane. For over five hours they had sat in this cafe and talked. He trusted her, even liked her. Why the hell she could not say. Shepard made her way downstairs. She needed a coffee. The ship was quiet and almost empty. The crew took the chance and spent as much time as possible on the Citadel. Enjoying the silence, she sat down with her coffee. Slowly she looked up as familiar footsteps approached.  
"Hey Garrus. Please tell me that at least our weapon system is operational again. "  
"It is."  
"Heck, yes. After all, good news. "  
"Shepard ... I ..."  
She looked up questioningly. To see your best friend so intimidated was rare.  
"Sit down. What's up Garrus? "  
Puffing, he sat down next to her. Still he did not really look at her.  
"Is everything okay ... between us? You barely take me on missions ... Only Grunt and this Drell. I mean…"  
A sigh escaped him. She grabbed his talons and squeezed them briefly.  
"Look at me, big guy. First. His name is Thane. Second, they were purely tactical decisions. Either I needed a good melee or something personal. Family matters. And most importantly, everything is fine between us. We clarified the matter. "  
A wild glitter rose briefly in her eyes. Oh yes, and how they clarified that. Quickly she drove her thoughts from her head. Not good to think about it now. He looked at her shyly. For Shepard it looked as if he wanted to grab her hand, but at the last moment he backed away.  
"Well. Then I just do not understand why you spend so much time with the Drell. "  
"I like to lick the sweat from his body. Uhhh, then you feel really good. So easy and ... heated. "  
This view. The dilated eyes, the wildly twitching mandibles. For a moment his hands even tensed.  
"You're kidding me!"  
The laugh broke out of her. She couldn't hold on anymore. Litavis wanted to keep on playing the game, but simply could not.  
"A little bit. I like talking to Thane, Garrus. His point of view is interesting, if somewhat simple in some ways. And today I did not meet with him, but with his son. "  
"This does not change the fact that he is constantly sneaking around you. He's almost follow you, like a shadow. "  
"Garrus ... are you jealous?"  
He jumped up so fast that the chair toppled over.  
"Such bullshit!"  
Angrily, he trudged away and she could only watch him with a grin. Shaking her head, she picked up the chair and finished her coffee. Of course, she realized that Thane was following her. That was natural. After all, she had met with his son and he was grateful to her. Besides, he had apparently made it his business to take care of her. They were both walking dead that bandaged. She quickly cleared away her empty cup and spun another round through the ship. It was actually time for her tea with Thane. He had apparently sworn to cure her of her excessive coffee consumption. Not that he succeeds. By far not. But it was nice to talk to him. Pleasant it was more likely. Quietly she entered the life support systems. As always, the Drell sat at the small table and did not move. Two cups of tea were already prepared.  
"Hey Thane, am I disturbing you?"  
"You never disturb. Please take a seat. Siha, I have a question. "  
That was unusual for him. Shepard could not even sit down. She sat down with a smile.  
"Sure, Thane. But if it concerns my conversation with Kolyat, I will not answer you. All I can tell you is that he misses you and would like to talk to you. He just does not know it himself yet. "  
She knew the blink of his inner eyelids. He looked as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Smiling, she sipped her tea.  
"Just give him some time, Thane. He has to arrange everything first. "  
"Thank you, Siha, but that was not my question. I found out that all human names have a meaning. That is interesting. And then I realized, I do not know yours. "  
Shepard smiled.  
"You want to know my first name? OK. But first, tell me what Siha means? "  
Something about this question seemed to hurt him. He took a deep breath and told her everything. The pain had to be terrible. She gently took his hand and ran her thumb over the skin. Felt almost as good as Garrus's. But only almost.  
"Fits ... my name is Litavis. An ancient goddess. A kind ... protective goddess. Often referred to as the goddess of hunting or war goddess. "  
Thane smiled. Luckily. Shepard pulled her hand back.  
"I'll let you meditate then again."  
When he nodded, she got up and left the room. The doors had not closed when she got a call.  
"Shepard, this is Tali. I need help. Someone is accusing me of stealing something.  
What the hell, that could not be true.  
"I'll be right there, Tali. Send me your coordinates. "  
Annoyed, she looked at Garrus, who happened to be more random in this hallway.  
"Are you coming, big guy?"

\---------------

Luckily that was clear now. That damned Volus, to make things worse, had been the officer of C-Security. How gladly she would have beaten him. Not that that would have done anything, but she would be doing much better.  
"Your shadow is following you again. He must have put a bug under you. "  
"Or he heard the conversation, after all, I was still in the door."  
His sub-vocals betrayed him. Without her implants, she had not noticed the part of him. On the one Hand, she thought that was good. On the other hand, this did something to her body ... Since when was damn Garrus so attractive? Shepard straightened.  
"Did it ever occur to you that he hunts you?"  
"Do not be ridiculous, Garrus. He would often have the opportunity to kill me, but he did not. "  
"I don’t mean that kind of hunting."  
"Okay, Vakarian. Now you're kidding me. Come on, let's go to the shooting ranch. My Spectre status must still have some advantages. "  
"Or we go out for dinner. One of us calibrated the whole day after all. "  
Now Litavis had to laugh again.  
"Okay, okay. You're right. I invite you. So, where do you want to go? "  
"There is a new restaurant that I would like to try."  
"Then go ahead."  
She followed her best friend with a smile. The restaurant was great. All these waterfalls instead of walls. She was a little surprised. Because water was not to his liking. The humidity in here was certainly quite high. Wait a moment! Was that the reason? Shaking her head, she sat down. She should probably push the thought aside and just enjoy the time.  
It was not until 'evening' that she returned to her loft on the Normandy. It had been nice. Almost like before. Garrus was relaxed and normal. They had a lot of fun. Only that she had to talk him out, to bring her to the door was strange again. After a quick shower Litavis threw herself on her bed. She could think about that tomorrow.  
"Commander, there is something wrong with Mr. Krios. There is currently no medical staff on board. "  
Damn it. She jumped out of bed and ran. Barefoot and wearing only a long shirt she ran to the Drell. He was lying on his bunk, his hands cramped into the ceiling, trying to breathe. Quickly Litavis hurried to him and set him up. She raised his arms to stretch the muscles.  
"Quiet, Thane. Very quiet. I am here, I am with you. Take a deep breath in and out. "  
That did not work. Apparently he was trapped in a memory. So she stood next to him and pressed his head against her upper body while she put her hand on his chest.  
"Breathe with me, Thane."  
Shepard breathed slowly in and out. After a few minutes, the assassin wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Everything's fine, Thane, I'm here. Just keep breathing."  
Sweat covered his entire body, but he was getting calmer. Softly her other hand moved over his head again and again. Shepard had no idea how long she had been with him in her arms, but eventually he fell asleep again. What luck. She put him back and quietly left the room. Coffee! Tired, she made her favorite drink. She looked up as Garrus came out of the main battery. Turians really needed little sleep. Shepard just ignored his eyes. She would otherwise only have felt naked. How he stood behind her ... Garrus sniffed at her… wait a moment? Shepard stepped aside to take a cup. She was literally torn painfully against the wall. A damn hot Turian between the thighs, which made them downright motionless.  
"Vakarian what?"  
"You're looking for him!" The sniper growled.  
"His scent sticks to you everywhere."  
What the hell? He pressed his face against her chest. Where recently Thane's head had rested.  
"Garrus, let me down!"  
But he did exactly the opposite. He lifted her up so that his nose could explore more of her. Garrus would not ...? Oh damn, he got closer and closer to her sex. Why was she wondering which underwear she was wearing?  
"Garrus, I'm warning you. Stop it."  
He did not hear. So she saw only one chance. Well, actually there was more, but one, without waking the whole ship. If Thane would show up here as well ... She hit hard on the unheald bite on Garrus neck.  
"Stop right now, bitch!"  
It worked. He took a step back and released her. Panting, she took a few steps more distance between the two of them.  
"Shit, Vakarian. I do not know what's wrong with you, but get that under control! Grab a Turian and fuck her, get yourself a sparring partner, I do not care, but get back in! "  
"Siha?"  
Oh no, that was missing. A half-naked Drell came up and took his place next to her. What the…? Was he snooping on her, too? And of course she smelled like Garrus now. Litavis really did not know what to do. Laugh, cry, scream? At the looks that the two were throwing at each other, she decided in favor of the latter.  
"Stop! Stop, immediately! Now you both go back to where you came from and calm down first! THAT IS AN ORDER! GO!"  
After all, that still worked. Angry she went back to her cabin. Again she took a shower and got dressed.  
"EDI, is Mordin on the Normandy?"  
"Yes, Commander."  
"Inform me when he's awake. I have to talk to him."  
"Roger."

\---------------

"Interesting. Unlikely. Need samples. Symptoms? "  
"Not me, but some others. My presence seems to trigger that. "  
"Logical. Who? What kind of symptoms? "  
"Who ... Mordin, if it's not me, I'll send them here. They start as if they are at the courtship. The one more extreme, than the other. "  
"Two men. Plausible. Should your suspicion be confirmed. Must be investigated. Blood levels, hormones, cycle ... "  
"Mordin, stop. I do not want to know all that. Just do these tests. "  
After an hour Shepard left the lab. Should that bastard have changed her ... The Illusive Man ... She would kill him. No matter how.  
"Commander, there is a fierce fight between Grunt and Officer Vakarian in the shuttle bay."  
"Oh no."  
Shepard quickly got into the elevator. She drove down and looked at the fight. It was violent. Brutally. The blows they dealt and cashed were hard. She decided to continue watching the drama. None of them wanted to give up.  
"What are you doing?"  
Immediately, the two stopped and looked at on another almost shocked.  
"Battlemaster, we let off steam. Just like you and the Turian, lately. "  
One of Litavis's eyebrows went up and she had to resist a laugh.  
"So so."  
Garrus's reaction was completely different. He blushed.  
"No, no, no! Not exactly like us. Not at all."  
"Yes, Turian. You fought. "  
"Yes, but ... but ... that was very different."  
Litavis's grin grew darker and dirtier.  
"Understood. It is enough now. I'll take you both to the next assignment. There you can let off steam. And now to the showers. You stink."  
Grunt laughed and got into the elevator. Garrus, on the other hand, stopped dead. He did not know where to go. Shepard stayed where she was. Actually she would have liked to come closer. But as long as Shepard did not know what was going on with her that was probably not a good decision.  
"I'm sorry, Shepard. I really try to get it under control. I just do not know what's wrong with me. "  
"Maybe it's not your fault, it's me. Hell, who knows what Cerberus did to my body. "  
"Shepard, not ..."  
"It's okay, Garrus. I can deal with it. Maybe I'm not really Shepard. Maybe i'm another one. A clone. It does not matter, I work. "  
Before Litavis knew it, Garrus pulled her close and hugged her. That was not normal. That he touches her shoulder, yes. But this one. He hugged her tight and it felt good.  
"You are still you. You go as you used to. You speak as you used to, you smell like you used to. You remember everything. "  
Without wanting to, her arms wrapped around his waist. That felt good. She was often cold since her death. Not with Garrus. He was so nice and warm.  
"Siha?"  
Sighing, the commander lowered her arms. Would have been too nice.  
"What is it, Thane?"  
"You were late. I wanted to see if you're alright. "  
"Siha? I thought your name was ... "  
"Yeah. A kind of pet name. "  
Garrus began to growl. And Thane answered in the same way.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! DAMNED, LISTEN TO YOURSELVES YOU ACT LIKE, I'M A DOG IN HEAD! "  
The two men looked at her questioningly. She turned around and drove to her loft. Should the two kill each other. She sat down at her desk and began reading her messages. Just ... do something. Some messages were from Kaidan. Litavis did not even open one of it. He had told her what he had to say. After a good two hours she was done. She wanted her coffee. But going to the crew deck now was probably not a good idea. Shepard turned on her music system. Distraction no matter how. Reading a book would be a good idea. An hour passed in this way. A familiar scent suddenly rose in her nose. Coffee! The door opened and her favorite turian came in. With a cup. Shepard quickly switched off her system.  
"Garrus. You are still alive!"  
"Yes and the Drell, too. But you not for long, without this. "  
Thankfully Shepard accepted the cup and immediately sipped it. Oh, he was strong. Just right for you. Garrus sat down on the couch, but with enough distance to her.  
"Maybe it's the bite wound ..."  
"What? Fuck no. I bit extra high. I never wanted to ... "  
He laughed. This bastard laughed. She threw her book at him, but grinned. Well his reflexes were better again. He catched it.  
"Classics of antiquity? Shepard, are you reading this? "  
"Why not? Stories of over 3000 years that still fit today. "  
"It just surprise me. I thought you had a different taste. "  
"What should I rather read then? The Kamasutra? "  
"The what?"  
Litavis knew she did not have to answer him. As he looked into his visor, he was already searching the extranet. He had found something according to his sub harmonics and the vibration of his mandibles.  
"Fuck! How do you people do that? That must hurt. "  
Shepard laughed softly.  
"It's all a question of flexibility."  
"Yes, but you have to be boneless for that."  
"Only without a plate, Garrus."  
With a big grin she reached for her left foot and was able to lead it behind the head without any problems. Garrus's eyes chased shivers through her body. Quickly she took her leg down again.  
"Ok, ok. Roger. Slowly I can understand why you are so soft. "  
"And I still don’t understand why you have a stick in your ass."  
"Well with the stick ..."  
"I know that some people like that, but really now?"  
He stared at her perplexedly, then began to shake his head, laughing.  
"Shit, Shepard. You know I can’t do that. "  
"I know that's why it's so fun."  
A short beep distracted the commander. Mordin's investigations were completed. It was not her.  
"What's happening?"  
"It's not me. Everything is normal for me. As far as one can speak with me of normal. That means you should go to Mordin. "  
"I'm going right away."  
"I did not want to kick you out."  
"Alright, Shepard. I want to know myself what's wrong with me. "  
She looked after her best friend and finished her coffee.  
"EDI, where is Thane?"  
"Mr. Krios has left the Normandy, Commander."  
Litavis got up quickly. The hunger already annoyed her the whole time. Hardly arrived downstairs, she was already pulled out by Kelly and Tali.  
"What the…?"  
"Kelly told me about shopping. I really want to try this and you come with us Shepard."  
"What? But…"  
"No arguments. You need something different to wear than this terrible Cerberus uniform."  
Good point.  
Shepard crawled into her bed a few hours later, completely exhausted. Doing a Thresher Maw on foot was not so damn exhausting. Against her habit, she put on a purchased pajama. Just in case she had to go out again this night. It was not like that.

\---------------

After a few hours’ sleep she was awakened by her com. Mordin wanted to talk to her. Shepard quickly took a shower and grabbed the first to wear what she got to grab. A tight black leather pants and a black shirt. Tali had laughingly noticed that this leather would resist claws. For that she had cashed a head nut.  
"Ok, Mordin, what's up?"  
"Interesting. Rarely but not uncommon. I have never seen it. Curable. Very easy. So…"  
"Stop. Does Garrus know? "  
"Naturally."  
"Good and it is curable?"  
"Yes, very easy. He just has to ... "  
"Stop! Does that affect him in action? "  
"No. Critical at rest. "  
"Do we have to go somewhere?"  
"Citadel enough."  
"Does he need anything special? Do we have to order something? "  
"No. Need no help with the procurement. Although, maybe. Rate to the wingman. "  
"Mordin! I do not have to know that, right? "  
"Not necessarly. But it would be better. "  
"I go and talk to, Garrus. What about Thane's findings? "  
"No samples taken yet. Mr. Krios has left the Normandy this morning. Informed me that he will be passing in Five Earth Hours. "  
"Well. Thank you, Mordin. "  
"Should do it fast. Loss of control in females. The first physical pain should already be present. Injuries of the partner very likely. Recommend resistant partner. Turian or Krogan, otherwise very high risk of injury. "  
That was information she did not need. Garrus already knew how to deal with it. The way to the main battery was now much easier. Maybe this nightmare would end soon. What a surprise, he calibrated.  
"Hey, big guy. Mordin said you're up to something now. "  
"Yes we…"  
The sight of her seemed to make him speechless.  
"Shepard, you look ... you look ... gorgeous."  
"Um ... I ... thank you, Garrus. But what's going on? "  
"So I…"  
"Okay, if you are uncomfortable, do not tell me. How are you going to ... calm down? "  
"You suggested two things for me to do. I tried the wrong thing. "  
"You ... oh ... oh! OK. I did not know that ... "  
"Turians do not either. Stress. Constant stress and no salvation ... "  
Speechless, she looked at him. All he needed was a good fuck? That's all? But as Mordin already said. Logical.  
"Well then. What are you still doing here? "  
"Shepard I'm really mean in it. And now with the injury and because of scars ... "  
"Hey. Hey, look at me. "  
Tenderly, she stroked the injured side of his face.  
"For one thing, I can’t imagine that with this voice. And who else can claim to have caught a damn rocket with his teeth? "  
Well that was a smile.  
"Now change your clothes and then we start."  
"You come with me?"  
"I am your wingman, Garrus. We always cover our backs. Only when it gets serious, I leave you alone. "  
Shepard used the time to eat something fast and to change her clothes as well. In the end, she got a hit and then she really did not want to stand there in this underwear. Luckily, the Citadel was like Vegas. There was always a party somewhere. Garrus was right. He was bad at it. Damn bad even. Slowly, the Turian brandy, that Shepard repeatedly ordered him, began to work. And finally, finally, his spirits had a good look and he was properly pulled by a Turian to the toilets. Finally. Briefly, the commander kept his eyes on the door. No one followed the two. Well. Wide-grinned Litavis again devoted her water. A surprised tone escaped Shepard's lips as Garrus grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the club toward the Sky car.  
"Whoa, Garrus, I know that you can be quick on the trigger, but so fast? Nervous?"  
Painfully, she gasped as he pushed her against the car. What should that be? He was still excited.  
"It's not working."  
"What?"  
"IT SIMPLY DOES NOT WORK! Let's go."  
Resignedly, the redhead climbed onto the driver's seat and drove off.  
"What's happened?"  
"I do not know ... it just does not work. I do not trust her. The time on Omega ... it will not work. "  
"You can’t relax? Shit. And now? "  
"No idea."  
"Who would have thought that the collectors would be my least problem?"  
"Very funny."  
"What about a whore check-up? I could ask Liara for info. "  
"NO! And besides, same problem. "  
Litavis turned on the autopilot and looked at her best friend.  
"OK. If necessary ... I stay in the room and read a book? Not that I ever imagined a threesome like that, but hey for you, I would do it. "  
"That's not funny anymore, Shepard."  
"It should not be. Damn Garrus. I did not mean to let you push me against a wall all the time. Humans are soft, remember? "  
"With you it would be ..."  
"Whoa what?"  
"I do not have the problem with you."  
"Slow, Garrus. Very slowly. You want with me? Really now?"  
"In the shuttle bay ..."  
"In the shuttle bay, that was something completely different. You were drunk and I was really pissed. In addition, I'm more likely to have you fucked. "  
Again. He blushed again and the clan signs seemed to shine.  
"You're right. Turians do not turn red. You become blue. And if you are with a guy ... "  
"NO!"  
"Alright, alright. It was just a thought. "  
Newly built body. That could give something. On the other hand ... it would only be fair. Litavis switched off the autopilot.  
"Find a hotel."  
"What?"  
"Looking for a Hotel. On the Normandy we would just be disturbed or do you want Thane to come in along the way."  
He was still staring at her in disbelief.  
"Go on. And one with a well-stocked minibar. We probably need the alcohol. Alternatively, I also take a sweaty Drell on which I can lick. "  
"Ass."  
Litavis looked at the hotel room. Cheap was different. That probably explained the relative long way. Garrus had not taken the next best hotel. She sat down on the bed and was surprised how far she was sinking. Beds for Turians were damn soft. The first path of the sniper led him to the bar. With two glasses he came back and sat down beside her. Silently they enjoyed the drinks. Shepard felt a warm hand on her head. He gently began to scratch her under the spot where her ponytail sat before her death. What the…? Oh yes.  
"Garrus."  
"Hmmm?"  
"In contrast to Turians, this is not an erogenic zone in humans."  
Quickly her best friend pulled his hand back.  
"Sorry. I should have done some research ... "  
Now the commander had to laugh.  
"It's okay. But are you sure? I mean, I'm pretty alien to you. Afterwards I'll undress and you have the same problem as before. "  
"Shepard ..."  
Without problems, he pulled the woman on his lap. He had already taken off his gloves. His hands now run along her waist.  
"This is not a problem for me. You do not believe what you can see in C-Security. "  
"Very moody, Vakarian. You really know what a woman wants to hear. At least my waist seems to have done it to you. "  
"Something is different. You feel thinner than usual. "  
"That's what makes the underwear."  
"Underwear?"  
"Yes, you do not wear something like that. No plates. That is, our genitourinary zones are unprotected. That's why we wear special clothes under the other clothes. "  
The thought that she was open to him the entire time, when he pushed her against the wall, a dark growl escaped him. Without further ado, he pushed her under him to the bed. His claws are caught in the fabric of her shirt and a tearing sound was heard.  
"Garrus ... well, I did not mean to come back naked to the Normandy."  
She gently made him get up and leave her some space. The redhead got up and pulled off her shirt. It was torn but would still be okay. How he was staring at her. The Turian's hands now gently stroked her sides. With the claws much more careful than before.  
"Shepard ... you look great. Your hip ... "  
Once again, the Turian's sub-vocals did something to her body. It was a mixture of growling and purring. A pleasant tingling ran through Shepard's entire body. Grinning, she reached back and began to pull the corset tighter. The sound became more intense. She knotted the strings again and gently stroked the breast of her counterpart. Without any problem, she pulled the top off him. Shepard slipped out of her shoes. She was really tall for a woman, but unlike him, she felt tiny. She took a deep breath and began to take off her pants. Tight leather was a bad choice.  
"You could help me. Do not worry, the leather is claw resistant. Tali's idea. "  
With a laugh, he pushed her back onto the bed. She swallowed hard. This sight. Garrus knelt again in front of her. Do not think about it. Under no circumstances think about it. The bastard could smell her after all. By his standards, he carefully freed her legs from this garment. His own pants left him much faster. Shepard liked the sight. His silver plates, the well-defined muscles of his arms and legs. There was only one problem. The plates that protect his private parts were still closed. Maybe she was not the answer. Why the hell did she feel like a rabbit in front of the snake? With a gentle shock, she landed on the bed on the back. The sniper leaned over her and buried his face in her crook. His breath was so hot. Breathing fast, Garrus moved down her body. He wanted to smell all of her. Finally he had arrived between her legs and pressed his face hard into her crotch. She gasped. His tongue darted over her pants. A sigh left her lips. The sounds he made, made her blush. Slowly she leaned up and looked down. His plates had opened. Fuck. She should have chosen something smaller for this experiment. She was pressed back into the bed hard. Garrus was completely on her again. Her hands were literally pinned over her. The rough tongue slid over the faint scars on her face.  
"What is Vakarian? Also a problem with scars? "  
"It just keeps surprising me that you have survived that."  
"I have not. Already forgotten? I was put back together. "  
"That's right ...", he laughed softly. The eyes of her playboy widened and he stood up.  
"Fuck, Shepard! New body. "  
She looked at him in surprise.  
"Garrus?"  
"I ... you ... you are a virgin."  
"No, I’m not. The body yes, but ... "  
"Damn Shepard, I'll hurt you!"  
"Big guy, come down. I can deal with it."  
"No, you do not understand. I will lose control. I will ... I will ... "  
"Become an animal? That's okay with me, Garrus. A little pain has never bothered me. "  
"But I care. Damn it, Litavis I've lost you before. I do not want to lose you again just because I'm crazy about my hormones. "  
Goose bumps settled on her entire body. She just hugged him.  
"You know that I can stop you if it gets too much."  
"But I do not want that it comes to that."  
Why did he make it so complicated now? So Shepard did not know him at all.  
"I have an idea. Do you trust me?"  
"Naturally."  
"Then sit down on the bed and wait a moment."  
With her Omni tool she made an order at the hotel. She got them another drink and handed the glass to Garrus. He leaned against the head of the bed and drank silently. As soon as there was a knock on the door, Shepard got up and picked up the parcel. Keeping it behind her back she went back to the bed. Elegantly, she slid on his lap, legs apart.  
"Shepard, what ...?"  
"Shhh."  
Her tongue slid over the wound left by her teeth. His chest began to vibrate. Litavis's fingers moved along the arms of her playmate. Without any counter, she could push his orb up. Cleverly she put a pair handcuffs on him and grinned satisfied.  
"Shit, Shepard! What's going on?"  
"You are afraid that you will hurt me? Now you do not have chances anymore. "  
She began to massage the sensitive spot under his fringe.  
She liked the dark purring.  
"You like to see me helpless."  
"Me? You like to give up control. "  
"I like to leave it to you."  
Now Shepard had to swallow. Quickly she buried her face in his crook and kissed the bite wound. Slowly she kissed his upper body. The contrast of the hard plates and the soft, hot, leathery skin above it felt good. Arriving at the narrow waist Litavis buried her teeth in their play. A low pain escaped her plaything. That was interesting. So she teased him a little further in this way, before Shepard continued her way to his lower body. The plates had closed again, but she was about to change this again.  
"You gotta…"  
"Shut up, Vakarian."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Call me that again and I'll leave you here as well."  
He obeyed and was finally quiet again. Her fingertips touched the plates. Carefully guide it and explore it. As soon as she had felt the edges she licked over this place again and again. The tongue chased shivers through his body, almost making him whine. A satisfied grin appeared on the commander's face as the plates began to move apart. She pushed her nimble tongue into the resulting gap and exerted more pressure. He kept opening up for her and Litavis had to admit that she liked the sight. Her eyebrow went up. She would not tell him what his opening reminded her of, but it gave her an idea. Shepard's lips settled on the soft skin. Carefully, she kissed him there and then slid her tongue cheekily into the slot. A dark, uncontrolled growl was her reward. Deeper and deeper her tongue penetrated him. Shepard suddenly felt a resistance. She tilted her head slightly, licking the entire underside of his cock as it slid out of the opening. Garrus sub-vocals had become incredibly deep. Her hand tightened around the hot shaft, pumping it hard as her lips and tongue continued to ensnare him. His growling grew louder and louder. Now her tongue slid up from its opening to its top. Their eyes met. As her lips parted, the sniper drew in a hissing breath.  
"Shepard ???"  
Ignoring him, she put her rosy lips around his tip and sucked gently.  
"Fuck. YES!"  
Slowly she moved her head up and down. Her hands stroked the part of his cock that was not in her mouth. Shepard felt his tip bump against her thumb. Slowly she withdrew, but he bucked her hard. Her hands quickly grabbed his slim waist. Her fingernails buried themselves in the soft leather. Whimpering, he sank back and stopped again. She took a deep breath and moved her head down again. As soon as the tip touched her palate she began to swallow. Always the hard cock penetrated her throat. His sub-vocals rolled over as her nose bumped against the soft leather of his loins. Her muscles cramped, her lungs burned, but she stayed the same. The strong contractions in her throat literally milked Garrus. Slowly she withdrew. Back at the tip, she took a deep breath. Shepard heard an animal growl that almost drowned the groaning of the bed. The sniper tore at the cuffs and tried to break free. He wanted to touch her. He just had to. Her eyes darkened. For a moment, her teeth pressed against the sensitive tip and made him scream in pain. Immediately the Turian lay still. The warning had been clear. Again Shepard lowered her head. Let the cock slide so deep into her throat. Her throat rebelled against this treatment, yet she moved back and forth. Let him fuck her mouth, even if she did not give him control. Her saliva dripped along with blood in his crotch. Garrus shouted her name. Over and over again. He had to be heard throughout the hotel. After a few more solid bumps his cock swelled. He almost seemed to take her jaw out of her. Shepard quickly pulled back completely. Struggling for air, she looked down. The Turian's upper body was covered with his seed. Panting heavily, he lay in front of her and seemed to have stepped away. Litavis grabbed the hooks of her corset and pulled it off. Air. She needed air. Her ribcage fluttered as she released the handcuffs. Slowly Garrus seemed to come to himself again. He sat up and let his rough tongue run over her bloody lips again and again.  
"Shepard."  
She was still looking at him, panting heavily. The Turian pressed his forehead against hers. She allowed it. His clan signs lit up again. Shepard just did not know why. She had seen this gesture many times before. She looked after him as he disappeared into the bathroom. At last her breathing had calmed down again. Why did he not come back? Shepard quietly followed him and found him panting heavily under the shower. A grin came to her lips as she stepped behind him and put her hand around the hard cock again.  
"Do you really think you could do this without me, Vakarian?"  
"But you…"  
"I have not even started, Garrus."  
"I…"  
"Oh, you know what you got into?"  
Her grip tightened as she drove slowly up and down the entire length. Her thumb stroked the sensitive tip, making Garrus moan.  
"That's good, my boy."  
Without wanting to, the sniper thrust his lower body against the firm hand. And with the spirits, she let it happen. His erection was so damn sensitive. Her movements became faster and her grip firmer. Without doing anything about it, the Turian surrendered after a few minutes. Slowly he turned around and pressed their bodies against each other. Litavis purred softly. What a couple. Hard and hot against soft and cool.  
"And what about you?"  
"I'm here for your entertainment."  
Before he could say anything, she roughly grabbed his fringe and pulled him down to her. Litavis's teeth buried themselves in Garrus throat. Hungry, she growled as she tasted his blood again. She could get addicted to it.  
"Back to bed. That is an order."

\---------------

Litavis looked at the hotel room. She should probably leave a high tip for the cleaning staff. What a mess. The bed was soaked with Garrus's semen and blood. Her best friend was completely finished with the world.  
"Shepard ... that ... damn!"  
"Yes, I know, I sucked your brain out. Let's get out of here."  
As soon as he was sitting in the Sky car next to her, he had fallen asleep. Humming contentedly, she headed back to the Normandy. There she brought the still weakened Turian into the main battery.  
"What was that song?", came a quiet voice.  
"It's called For Your Entertainment and now rest."  
Shepard was just entering the elevator when Mordin contacted her.  
“I assume the cure was successful? "  
"When he has recovered, he'll come to you for new tests."  
"Gratifying."  
"What about Thane's tests?"  
"Fear same result."  
"You're kidding me?"  
"No way."  
WHAT THE FUCK???

\----------------------------  
So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh oh, mm  
Entertainment  
Oh oh, oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment

Ooh  
Do you like what you see?  
Woah  
Let me entertain ya 'till you scream

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, Thane's salvation would have to follow. But I just can not decide. Yes No Maybe? I just do not know.
> 
> Maybe I'll make a series out of it. Shepard's playlist, or something. Let's see if I can find anything that brings me back to stupid ideas.


End file.
